Un début à tous
by jadycapik
Summary: Les sauveurs de tous les mondes pensaient pouvoir recommencer une nouvelle vie tranquille mais quelque chose en a décidé autrement. Quand les sauveurs vont en cours et qu'une nouvelle menace est en train de se réveiller. Arriveront-ils a se faire confiance ? Arriveront-ils a sauver la planète ?
1. Chapter 1

1er chapitre : un nouveau départ en cours

PDV Serah

Toc, toc, toc, « debout c'est l'heure vous si vous ne voulez pas être en retard le premier jour » entendis je. Je n'avais pas envie de me lever, il était encore tôt, c'est l'inconvénient de vivre loin du Lycée.

-Faut se lever chérie dit Snow qui dormait dans le même lit que moi

-Hum grognais-je

Puis hop, je sautai du lit, pris mes habits dont une robe rose et blanche un leggins noir et des bottines blanche. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain Snow n'était déjà plus la. Je descendis dans la cuisine pris un bol, des céréales et le lait puis j'allai m'asseoir à table a coté de Snow.

-Alors, comment vous vous sentez les jeunes pour votre premier jour ? demanda Sazh

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller dit Snow

-Je préfère tuer les monstres de Gran Pulse que devoir aller au lycée ajouta Fang

- Je suis sur que sa va être génial dit Vanille

- On va pouvoir se faire des nouveaux amis m'exclamai-je toute heureuse a l'idée d'avoir d'autre amis que ceux qui habitent a la maison

-Pas sur, si ils apprennent qu'on est des l'Cie on est foutus dit Noel

-On risque de finir emprisonner donc faites attention, même si on a plus nos marque, on a encore des pouvoirs et il ne faut pas les utilisé en ville car depuis quelques jours le sanctum a mis des capteurs de magies un peu partout dans la ville ajouta Sazh avant de se lever et partir travaillé

-Sa crains se plains Yuj

- Vous savez quand rentre Ligthning demanda Hope

-Normalement dans une ou deux semaine dis-je

-Ok, merci Serah répondit Hope

- La chance, elle rate des cours dit Fang

-Pas trop, elle est en train de tuer des monstres et je la plains dit Yeul

- En tout cas j'aimerais bien faire des missions » dit Snow

- On ne peut pas on n'est pas autorisé dit Vanille

- Pfff, juste parce qu'on n'est pas assez fort expliqua Hope

- Avec nos pouvoirs on est puissant c'est juste que ces militaires ne veulent pas qu'on s'en sert dit Snow qui rageait

-Heureusement on est sur Gran Pulse, on peut toujours en rencontrer et se les faire ajouta Fang

- Sa ne me manque pas plus que ca, je peux enfin m'occuper du bar tranquillement avec Tifa dit Lebreau

- C'est parce qu'on aime l'action expliqua Gadot

-Je pense que vous êtes des brutes dis-je

- Mais non, mais non dit Snow

- Je crois qu'on devrait y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard dit Maqui

-Allez tout le monde au bus dit Vanille qui était enjouée à l'idée d'aller au lycée

PDV Normal

Hope ferma la porte à clé avant de partir. Chaque habitant de la maison avait sa clé comme ca personne ne peut se retrouvé bloqué. Après tout, ils habitaient à 14 dans la maison : les six l'Cie qui ont sauvé cocoon, plus le groupe NORA, plus le fils de Sazh, plus Noel, plus la prophétesse Yeul et Serah. Apres ce que tous le monde avait vécus, ils ont décidé de rester ensemble.

Ils allèrent tous à l'arrêt de bus. Yeul, Vanille, Noel et Hope discutaient sur l'unique banc. Debout se trouvaient Snow qui tenait la main de Serah, Fang qui commençaient à s'impatienter, Maqui, Yuj, Gadot et Lebreau. Quand le bus arriva, ils montèrent un par un, le groupe NORA se mit devant, les 4 l'Cie (Hope, Fang, Snow, Vanille) et Serah allèrent au fond et Noel et Yeul se mirent au milieu.

Arrivé au lycée, ils se séparèrent pour trouver leur casier respectif.

PDV Vanille

Quand je trouvai mon casier, j'étais heureuse de l'avoir trouvé, je déposai quelques cahiers et je partis chercher Fang et Hope. Quand je les trouvai j'attendis qu'ils trouvent leurs casiers et je les tirai vers le tableau pour savoir dans quelle classe nous étions.

-Youpi, c'est trop bien on est tous dans la même classe sauf Maqui, Yuj, Lebreau et Gadot m'exclamai-je aux anges

-Ouais c'est chouette ajouta Hope

Ils parlèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que Serah arrive et regarde

-On est dans la même classe dit Fang

-Ouah c'est trop cool s'exclama Serah en me sautant dans les bras

-Il y a un truc qui me tracasse on est vraiment nombreux dans cette classe comparé aux autres.

-En effet constata une brune qui venait d'arriver près du tableau

-Je m'appelle Yuffie dit-elle

-Enchanté dis-je, je suis Vanille, la grande brune c'est Fang, la rose c'est Serah, et le blanc/gris c'est Hope

-On est avec sis dit Snow

-Ouah, on a le droit à une classe étrange dit Hope

DRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN NNNNNG, la cloche sonna et nous allâmes nous mettre en rang à la place indiqué pour notre classe. Un homme blond, grand et plutôt musclé s'avança vers nous et dit

-Bonjour a tous, cette année je serais votre professeur principal, on va aller dans une salle donc suivez moi, vous pourrez vous perdre, je vous ferai visiter plus tard quand on aura fait les présentations.

En effet c'est un grand lycée avec plusieurs parties différentes. Tous les élèves le suivirent, bien sur certains n'ont pas pus s'empêcher de parler d'autre regardaient l'incroyable architecture des couloirs. Nous sommes des premières années, personne ne savait ou on allait. Nous arrivâmes devant une porte bleue, le professeur nous dit un mot avant de pouvoir entrer

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous mettre ou vous le souhaitez à coté de n'importe qui ou n'importe où, vous avez été placés, donc mettez vous a la place indiqué et vos nom et prénom on été écrit sur une feuille vous pourrez ensuite la ranger ou la jeter.

-Pfffffff souffla une blonde aux yeux d'une couleur rare. Et oui ils étaient violet, je n'en avais jamais vu avant c'est tellement improbable. Fang m'a dit une fois que ceux qui avais les yeux de couleur violet était souvent de sang royale. Il y aurait une princesse dans l'établissement, Wouaaah.

-Un problème ? demanda le vieux

- Non, non aucun répondit celle-ci

Le prof la regardait comme il allait lui sauté dessus après quelques secondes de réflexion, il reprit la parole

-Vous pouvez entrer

Nous allâmes nous asseoir là ou l'on devait, j'étais au premier rang tout à droite, j'étais contre le mur à côté d'un certain Seifer d'après ce que j'avis entendu. C'est un homme grand, blond avec une cicatrice sur son visage.


	2. Chapter 2

PDV Normale

-Jeune gens dit le prof, j'aimerais faire l'appel et savoir quelles armes vous utilisez pour qu'on puisse s'organiser.

-Ok/d'accord répondit la moitié de la classe

-Almasy Seifer

-Présent et j'utilise une gunblade

-Caelum Noctis

-présent, j'utilise une épée

-XXX Paine -Oui, une épée

-XXX Prompto

-Moui, un fusil

-XXX Rikku

-oui, j'utilise des dagues et des couteaux

-Estheim Hope

-Présent, boomerang

-XXX Pénélo

-Oui, des dagues

-XXX Yuna

-Présente, bâton et fusil

-XXX Tidus

-Oui, une épée

-Fair Zack

-Oui, une épée

-Farron Lightning

-…. Pas de réponse

-Elle n'est pas la alors qu'on est le premier jour, grrr

-Elle est en mission dirent plusieurs voix en même temps

-En mission !? Et bien, elle rentre quand ?

-Dans une ou deux semaines normalement. Certains de ses camardes la regardèrent d'un air choqué ou ahurie a par ceux qui étaient déjà au courant (Hope, Fang, Snow, Noel, Yeul, Vanille). Partir en mission quelques jours ce n'était pas facile mais partir des semaines c'était du jamais vu pour une première année, quelques élèves avaient un niveau des deuxième ou peut être troisième année, mais on ne pouvait pas aller en mission qu'en quatrième année.

-Ok, Farron Serah

-Présente, j'utilise un arc ou une épée

-Gainsborough Aeris

-présente, un bâton

-Fleuret Stella

-Oui, des dagues

-Heartilly Linoa

-Moui, Boomerang

-Kisaragi Yuffie

-Oui, origami, boomerang et des couteaux

-Kreiss Noel

-Oui, une épée

-Leonheart Squall

-Mouais, Gunblade

-Lockheart Tifa

-Oui, des gants

-Oerba Dia Vanille

-Présente, une canne (bâton)

-Oerba Yun Fang

-Présente, une double lance

-Turks Réno

-Oui, un fusil

-Turks Rude

-Oui, un fusil

-Paddre Nsu Yeul

-Présente, je n'utilise pas d'arme, je suis juste très douée en magie

-Strife Cloud

-Oui, une épée

Tilmitt Selphie

-Oui, Nunchaku

-XXX Vaan

-oui, épée

-XXX Gladiolus

-Présent, poing

-Valentine Vincent

-Oui, fusil

-Villiers Snow

-présent, mes poings

-Je crois qu'on a fait le tour donc je fais vous expliquez certaines choses importantes mais avant des questions ? demanda le prof

Fang était la seule qui levait la main.

-Oui lui dit le professeur

-Pourquoi nous sommes nombreux dans la classe alors que les autres classes ont au mois 10 élèves de moins ?

-Ah ! Excellente observation, vous êtes plus car vous êtes la classe d'élite des premières années. Chaque niveau a une classe d'élite, ceux qui sont dedans font partis des meilleurs. Certains d'entre vous vous ne passerons pas l'année prochaine en deuxième année classe d'élite, il y a seulement 22 places pour l'année prochaine, ceux qui n'auras pas réussi le test iront dans une classe normale. Certains d'entre vous feront des missions, je sais que parmi cette classe il y a des élèves qui ont aidés ou ont sauvés le monde de la destruction. D'autres ne sont pas d'ici et viennent très loin, ils viennent d'un autre monde et n'ont jamais pus repartir, d'autres peuvent devenir des l'Cie, ou contiennent des substances dans leur organismes, d'autres sont de sang royale, ce que je veux dire c'est que tous le monde est pareil et je ne souhaite pas qu'il est d'importante tension dans la classe. Vous avez été séparé de vos amis pour que vous puisiez liés de nouvelles amitiés.

Reno leva la main, le prof lui fit un signe de la tête signifiant qu'il pouvait parler librement.

-On a quoi comme cours ? demanda t-il

-Vous aurez des cours normaux, avec des cours de magie et d'arme et pour les plus expérimentés des cours de simulation de mission pour vous préparer, je vais vous donner vos emploie du temps.

Le prof passa dans les rangs et distribua les emplois du temps et les livres de cours.

Drrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnn ng

PDV Fang

Il était 11 h, la sonnerie venait de retentir, j'allai vers Vanille pour qu'on aille ensemble au cour suivant. J'expliquai le chemin le chemin jusqu'à l'établissement d'en face. IL y avait trois grand établissement, un pour les cours de magie et de combat d'arme, un pour les cours normaux et un autre pour la cantine et l'internat. Cependant j'entendis une voix.

-Hé, hé, dit une voix étrangère, nous nous retournâmes et virent un jeune homme blond venir vers nous, coucou répéta t'il, je ne me suis pas encore présenté a toi alors que je suis a côté de toi en cours , je suis Tidus.

-Enchanté dit Vanille

-Je suis Fang et elle c'est Vanille ajoutai-je

-Sa vous va si je vais avec vous car je ne sais pas où sont mes amis et je ne connais pas encore le chemin.

-Oh oui ! Comme sa on pourra faire connaissance s'enthousiasma Vanille.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à la porte du cours. Ils entrèrent et se mélangèrent avec les autres. Le prof arriva avec une feuille de couleur verte dans les mains.

-Bonjour à tous commença t-il, je me présente, je suis Balthier votre professeur de combat d'arme, je vais faire des groupes en fonction des armes que vous utilisez, je vous donnerais des armes a par pour ceux qui ont les leurs, et vous vous entrainerez, en milieu d'année on mixera les groupes de façon a faire combattre des personnes utilisant différents types d'armes, Groupe 1= Yuna, Aeris, Vanille et Fang, Groupe 2= Hope, Linoa , Yuffie, Groupe 3= Rikku, Penelo, Selphie, Groupe 4= Seifer, Squall, Groupe 5= Prompto, Vincent, Reno, Rude, Groupe 6= Serah, Vaan, Tidus, Paine, Cloud, Zack, Noel et Noctis, Groupe 7= Tifa, Gladiolus, Snow. Chacun alla vers son groupe, et les élèves s'entrainèrent entre eux.


	3. Chapter 3

Une semaine et demie plus tard, dans un coin sombre de la forêt de Gran Pulse se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, au regard bleu électrique. Elle était appuyée sur un arbre tenant sa gunblade dans sa main. Elle portait une jupe marron, son pull rose sans manche, sa veste blanche aussi sans manche soutenu a la taille par une ceinture, et ses bottes marron. Elle reprit son souffle et elle marchait sur un sentier, des brindilles craquaient sous ses pas. Puis elle s'arrêta, entendit des voix inconnus, monta dans un arbre pour se cacher, puis écouta les deux vois parler.

-Faut rester sur ses gardes dit une première personne

-Ouais je sais, tu savais que les soldats royaux avaient capturés de nouveaux l'Cie ? dit une voix plus grave que la précédente

-Ah non, je n'étais pas au courant, le roi devient fou a force de vouloir leur faire la peau

-Sa tu la dis, les temps redeviennent difficiles. Les voix se firent de moins en moins entendre. Lightning sauta de 6 mètre de hauteur et se réceptionna parfaitement sur ses deux pieds. Lightning avait écouté la discutions des deux étrangers, elle se demandait intérieurement si ses colocataires avaient eu des problèmes durant son absence de bientôt trois semaines. Elle était partie en mission une semaine avant la rentrée scolaire. Elle se rappelait encore ce que sa sœur lui avait dit.

Flashback

Lightning et Serah se trouvèrent dans la salle à manger, Lightning mettait les couverts et les verres pendant que Serah s'occupait de mettre les assiettes.

-Je vais devoir aller en mission quelques semaines dit Lightning

-Tu y va accompagner ? demanda sa sœur

-Non, je vais y aller seule, faudrait pas que plusieurs d'entre nous ratent le premier jour.

-Tu devrais peut-être prendre un compagnon, je n'aimerais pas que tu rentre blesser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me défendre, et Serah fait attention a toi.

-Merci, et toi aussi.

Fin Flashback

Lightning se dirigeait vers le nord, les deux autres hommes étaient partis vers l'ouest. Le soleil se couchait au loin, le ciel se retrouvait avec une teinte rose, orange avec une touche de rouge. Elle déposa son sac marron en cuir sur le sol, sortit une boîte de conserve et une couverture, elle se mit entre les racines d'un arbre qui la protégeait du vent et des mauvaise intempéries. Elle n'alluma pas de feu, préférant ne pas attirer l'attention les bêtes sauvages qui se trouvait dans le coin. Elle se cala confortablement, mangea et mit sa couverture sur elle et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin Lightning rangea ses affaires et se remit en route, avec un peu de chance elle sera de retour à sa maison ce soir. Elle sortit, rapidement de la forêt. A présent elle se situait dans un champ. L'herbe était encore mouillée à cause de la rosée du matin. Mais, elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à voir ce qu'elle voyait et surtout a cet endroit. Devant elle se trouvait deux loups sauvages très féroces. Elle savait que c'était étrange déjà que les monstres s'étaient multipliés par 3. Ligthning n'en avait pas parlé aux autres pour ne pas les inquiétés. Elle sortit très vite sa gunblade de son étui. Elle courut vers ses ennemis, faisant tourner avec une très grande rapidité son arme dans ses mains. Elle sauta et planta sa lame dans le cou de l'animal, la bête poussa un cri de douleur, son sang giclait et il s'écroula. Light changea sa lame en pistolet et tira sur l'autre, elle se fit attaquer avec des coups de griffes. Elle les esquiva facilement, elle retira et une des balles arriva en plein milieu de son œil. Le loup grogna. La jeune aux cheveux rose en profita de son inattention pour l'attaquer et lui donner le coup fatal. Quand les deux furent à terre elle rangea sa gunblade dans son fourreau. Après quelques heures de marche, ce fut le milieu d'après midi, Lighnting commençait à marcher sur du sable. Elle était allée plus vite que ce qu'elle pensait et espérait. Elle observa l'horizon et aperçut son immense maison en bois. La maison se trouvait au bord de la plage, comme l'avait voulus plusieurs de ses amis. Elle allait pouvoir dormir dans un vrai lit. Cela lui faisait du bien de rentrée chez elle après une telle mission. La plage lui rappelait de bons souvenirs avec sa sœur.

Flashback 

Serah et Lightnng courraient et jouaient dans le sable. A cette époque, Lightning portait encore son véritable prénom, souriait souvent profitant de son insouciance, s'amusait comme une petite folle. Trente minutes plus tard, elles faisaient un château de sable, le château possédait des murailles avec des grandes tours décorées de coquillages blanc, rose, violet et bleu.

-Grande sœur, tu peux me tenir la main.

Les deux roses s'apprêtèrent a rentrées dans l'eau. Lightning avait ressenti la peur de sa sœur d'aller seule dans l'eau pas trop chaude. Elle décida de lui tendre sa main, Serah l'accepta sans hésitation.

-Merci dit-elle

Elles pénétrèrent dans la mer, l'eau arrivait jusqu'au genou de Lightning et jusqu'au hanche de Serah. Lightngng tendit son doigt devant et dit

-Regarde, il y a un bateau à voile

Le bateau était bleu avec plein d'autocollants de multiples sponsors

Fin Flashback

Lightning passa devant plusieurs maisons, quelques boutiques étaient allumées. Le paysage des alentours était paisible, calme et magnifique. Le soleil se reflétait sur l'océan. Ligthning pouvait observer l'océan pendant des heures, elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas toute suite qu'elle su trouvait devant chez elle. Elle marcha dans l'allée et elle ouvrit la porte.


	4. Chapter 4

Lightning mit sa main sur la poignet froide et ronde de la porte et la tourna, la porte s'ouvrit. Tranquillement, elle commençait à apercevoir des parties du hall. Elle entra et ferma la porte derrière elle. Serah qui était dans le salon avec des amis arrivèrent tous autour et Serah très heureuse sauta dans les bras de sa grande sœur.

-J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais rentrer dit Serah

-Hey sis, comment s'est passé ta mission ? demanda Snow

-Je ne suis pas ta sœur répondit froidement Lightning

Quelques instants plus tard Lightning aperçut des inconnus puis elle regarda sa sœur et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua que la marque de l'Cie était de retour. Elle était vraiment furieuse, elle essaya de se retenir de jurer mais se fut plus fort qu'elle et oublia les bonnes manières.

-Et merde ! Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit de retour ? Ce n'est pas normale et ce n'est pas possible, il n'y a plus de Falcie questionna Lightning

-Nous ne savons pas encore, nous pensions faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour savoir s'il existe des légendes ou des contes, nous permettant d'en savoir plus répondu Snow

-Est-ce que ta marque est revenue ? demanda Serah

-Je pense qu'elle est de retour mais je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de vérifié mais j'ai ressentis que la magie coulait de nouveau dans mes veines répondit avec une voix un peu ailleurs Lightning

Elle se remémorait ses aventures avec ses amis pour sauver Serah puis au final pour sauver Cocoon, sa lutte contre Caius quand elle était le chevalier gardien de la déesse Etro. Elle était toujours un chevalier gardien de la déesse mais était retourné dans le monde dans lequel elle était née, Caius avait décidé d'arrêter la guerre contre Etro préférant être avec Yeul, Lightning n'a pas été convaincus au début se demandant si ce n'était pas une ruse mais au final la déesse l'avait renvoyé dans son monde la chargeant d'une mission qui sauverait encore une fois le monde. Elle se demandait si le retour de leurs marques était la signification d'une nouvelle guerre et si elle était en rapport avec sa mission.

Elle mit une main sur l'emplacement de sa marque puis regarda en dessous de son pull et constata que sa marque était belle et bien de retour pour le meilleur et le pire de tous. Elle sortit de ses pensées et remarqua que Serah et Snow se baladait à travers la maison leur marque a découvert. Lightning les regardaient avec incompréhension, elle ne comprenait pas que des inconnus avaient vus leur marque.

-Vous êtes fou ou quoi, de la montrer comme ça hurla Lightning, vous êtes inconscient vous deux s'énerva t-elle.

Elle partie sans laisser le temps aux autres de répliquer, elle monta à l'étage et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Lightning était plus qu'énervée, elle posa violement son sac sur le sol et alla dans sa salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et se mit sous le jet d'eau froid lui permettant de se calmer. Elle se demandait comment Serah et Snow avait pu être si idiots, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait et sacrifiée, elle espérait juste que ses actions ne soivent pas inutiles et misent en l'air a cause d'un idiot nommé Snow.

Elle sortit de la douche, mit une serviette pour cacher son corps. Dans sa chambre elle regarda dans son armoire et pris un pyjama composé d'un short noir et d'un débardeur violet avec une tête de mort dessus. Elle s'assit sur son lit et sortit sa gunblade de son fourreau puis elle commença à nettoyer son arme tachée de sang séché.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le salon le groupe allait discuter d'une affaire importante.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Serah, tu sais elle est tout le temps comme ça dit Snow

-C'était qui ? demanda une petite brune aux yeux marrons

-Yuffie ! Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le moment dit une jeune fille blonde aux yeux violets

-J'essayais juste de savoir

-C'est sa sœur, elle est froide, distante et dur avec les autres répondit Snow

-Ce n'est pas tout le temps le cas sous sa carapace c'est quelqu'un de bien, elle prend soin de moi depuis vraiment longtemps mais ce n'est pas ce qui me tracasse pour le moment ajouta Serah

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda la blonde

-Le fait qu'elle est vu des personnes qu'elle ne connait pas la mit en rogne puis elle ne sait pas qui tu es et si il y a une chose qu'elle déteste c'est la famille royale et être ici en sa présence peut être dangereux pour toi, si elle l'apprend elle n'hésitera pas et je me sentirais mal si il t'arrivait quelque chose pendant que t'es ici s'expliqua la jeune rosée

-Tu sais, je prends des risques rien qu'en trainant avec vous, si mon père ou mo demi frère que je suis avec des l'Cie je ne préfère pas savoir ce que je deviendrais, je serais bon pour prendre mes affaires et me casser du château et je le ferais si nécessaire, donc je suis largement consciente de ce que crains et je comprend ta sœur, elle a fuis pendant des mois le gouvernement mais vous êtes des l'Cie de Pulse qui ont sauvés Cocoon et le roi continu de vous persécutez alors qu'il devrait vous être redevable

La porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir sur Fang, Hope et Vanille qui rentrèrent dans la maison les bras remplis de sacs de nourriture. Fang remarqua l'atmosphère tendu et demanda

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

-Ligthning est rentré leur appris Serah

-Oh ! Tout s'explique dit Fang

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien demanda Hope

-Hum ! Elle n'est pas blessée si c'est ce que tu demande mais elle s'est gravement énervée quand elle a vu des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas savait pour notre secret

-Et moi qui espérais rentrer avant pour évité ce genre de situation c'est raté soupira Fang

-Je ne suis pas sur mais elle avait l'air assez inquiète dit Yuffie

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Vanille

-En plus d'être en colère, elle avait l'air d'être inquiète comme si elle était au courant de quelque chose important et qu'elle ne souhaite pas vous en parler répondit Yuffie

-Comment tu peux être sur ? interrogea la blonde aux yeux violets

-Je connais des personnes presque identique ils se montrent froid, distant, ou sorte des phrases du genre « je n'ai besoin d'aide de personne », dans notre monde Zack et Aerith sont morts et sa fait bizarre de revoir des morts

-Attends … dit Hope tu es en train de dire que tu viens d'un autre monde ?

-Exactement ainsi que mes amis, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, c'était un jour normal nous nous étions tous réunis au bar de Tifa pour fêter l'anniversaire de Denzel puis un portail est apparut devant nous et nous a absorbé, a l'intérieur une voix douce et dur a la fois a retentit et a dit que nous auront besoin d'aide d'anciens compagnons pour sauver un nouveau monde dans lequel nous trouverions de l'aide mais qu'il fallait qu'on aille étudier la magie l'histoire de votre monde, on ne savait pas d'où venait la voix mais soudainement Zack et Aerith sont apparus et nous sommes arrivés ici, dans ce monde expliqua Yuffie

-T'est sur que c'est pour sauver le monde car on la déjà sauvé, après tout je suis un héros dit Snow

-Sauf si la nouvelle menace est trop puissante supposa la jeune blonde

-Et Lightning saurait quelque chose ? demanda Hope

-C'est possible ajouta Fang

-Cela serait mauvais puisque sa signifierait que cette menace soit plus important et puissant que Caius dit Noel qui venait de s'incruster et qui avait écouté une partie de la conversation

-Si c'est le cas on est dans la merde dit Serah, ce n'a pas été une partie de plaisir contre Caius mais le fait qu'on ne la même pas vaincus et qu'il soit partit préférant être avec Yeul, j'ai du mal à le croire, seul Ligthning en sait plus sur lui puisqu'elle le combattait souvent au Valhalla

-C'est qui Caius ? demanda la blonde

-Stella je te souhaite même aux autres de ne jamais te le mettre a dos, c'est un immortel avec des pouvoirs d'un dieu répondit Noel

-On va devoir nous préparer et réunir nos forces dit Fang

-Sa ne va pas être facile dit Hope

-Avec tout nos pouvoirs et compétences on pourrait réussir dit Snow

-Et eux ils auraient été pour rien, je ne pense pas répondit Vanille

-Sa ne me plait pas de l'admettre mais il va nous valoir de l'aide extérieur dit Fang

-Certains élèves du lycée pourraient faire l'affaire puisque les amis de Yuffie sont au lycée proposa Stella

-En effet dit Serah mais avant il faut trouver la source de la menace et en apprendre plus, puis faut arriver a les convaincre ce qui ne va pas être facile avec les meilleurs

-Je peux en parler avec Tifa, Zack et le reste de mon groupe pour voir ce qu'ils en pensent, leur raconter ce qu'on sait et peut-être qu'ils se joindront a nous

-On peut demander des informations à la sœur de Serah proposa hésitante Stella

-Elle nous dira rien, se serait une perte de temps dit Fang

-Pourquoi ? demanda Yuffie on ne sait jamais

-Elle nous en a pas parlé, elle souhaite surement qu'on ne s'implique pas répondit Serah

-Yeul sait peut-être quelque chose dit Fang

Noel fit non de la tête puis il répondit

-Je serais au courant si elle savait quelque chose, elle a peur de certaines de ses visions et elle me confit ce qu'il se passe dedans, donc je ne pense pas qu'il faut l'inquiété sur ce sujet puis elle n'accepterait pas de voir mourir des innocents car soyons sérieux cette guerre va causer la mort de nombreux habitants

- Au final on n'a rien, a part nos marques conclus Fang

-Je vais rentrer il se fait tard et peut-être que le groupe AVALANCHE sait quelque chose dit Yuffie

Elle se leva du canapé de couleur grise et partie avant de passer la porte elle se retourna pour dire au revoir aux autres.

Stella resta une heure de plus avants de rentrer elle aussi chez elle en espérant que sa famille ne sache rien de ce qu'elle savait.

* * *

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu **


	5. Chapter 5

Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip

Pafch

Lightning frappe son réveil pour qu'il s'éteigne. Elle l'avait frappait un peu trop fort encore une fois puisqu'il fonctionnait encore moins bien que le jour précédent. Elle sortit de son lit fatigué, elle ne s'était pas encore remise de sa mission, de plus elle ne dormait pas beaucoup depuis quelques jours. Le sommeil lui manquait mais elle essaya quand même de se donner du courage pour la journée. C'était son premier jour dans un établissement qu'elle avait vu que deux ou trois lors de ses rondes de sécurité. Elle n'était pas enchantée de devoir retourner étudier, elle avait abandonné quand elle avait quinze ans lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la Garde Civil. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, les murs étaient blancs et noir. Elle prit une douche et s'entoura dans une serviette. Des gouttelettes d'eau tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle lança un juron lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait oublié ses vêtements dans sa chambre. Elle alla dans sa chambre pris un slim noir troué avec un tee-shirt blanc, il était large avec « The life is not a joke » d'écrit dessus. Elle mit ses bottes des combats et prit sa veste en cuir noir et descendit en bas. Elle était arrivée sur l'avant dernière marche quand Serah parla.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas pris d'arme sur toi.

Lightning la regarda et soupira puis elle sortit deux couteaux, un de sa botte droite et l'autre de sa poche et elle les posa sur la table en bois.

-Tu n'as toujours pas changé dit Snow.

-On t'a pas sonné toi répondit Lightning.

Lightning alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret en bois près du bar. Elle prit les céréales et une tasse de café.

PDV Lightning

Je bois un café tous les matins ou presque je ne peux pas en boire quand je suis en mission puisque je ne peux pas en faire partout. Dans la salle d'à coté Vanille était prête à partir. Vanille est une adolescente qui a les cheveux roux, elle est tout le temps en train de sautillé partout elle est toujours joyeuse. Elle portait une jupe rose orangé avec un tee-shirt marron moulant et un gilet blanc.

-Faut aller à l'arrêt de bus maintenant si on ne veut pas être en retard cria Vanille pour que tout le monde dans la maison l'entende.

-Génial dit Fang sans conviction.

Nous allâmes tous à l'arrêt de bus, montâmes et je m'assis seul sur un siège près du fond. Je mis mes écouteurs, monta le volume à fond. Quand j'aperçus l'établissement je rangeai mes affaires dans mon sac. Je descendis du bus, suivis les autres. Le bâtiment était très grand mais je n'étais pas impressionner, j'avais déjà vu plus grand. Revenir dans un endroit ou l'on doit étudier me rendais bizarre, sa faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans un tel bâtiment que j'en étais nerveuse de passer les grilles. On pourrait penser que c'est étrange pour quelqu'un comme moi qui passe son temps à combattre et tuer, qui travaille dans la Garde Civil et qui a quasiment pas de contacte avec des humains d'être nerveuse rien qu'en pensant que dans une trentaine de minutes ou plus je serais en cours. C'est peut-être cette atmosphère tendue qu'il y a dans la ville depuis que je suis rentrée de la mission.

Je me dirigeai vers le bureau du directeur. M'a sœur m'avait montré le chemin à suivre. Sur la porte était écrit « Bureau du directeur».

Toc, toc !

Je tapais avec mon poing, pas trop fort pour ne pas défoncer la porte, la porte du bureau, j'entendis « entrer ». J'ouvris la porte et je marchai jusqu'au bureau devant lequel je m'arrêtai. J'observai vite fait la pièce. Il y avait deux bibliothèques, quelques étagères. Sur son bureau se trouvait une plante à fleurs rouge et blanche, à coté se trouvait plein de documents étalés un peu partout. Le directeur avait les cheveux noirs lui arrivant au cou, ses yeux étaient marron.

-Vous voilà, je vous attendais Miss Farron, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer le règlement donc si vous voulez le connaitre demandé à votre sœur, donner votre emploie du temps.

Il me tendait mon emploie du temps, je l'ai pris. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand il dit :

-Oh et éviter de vous faire trop remarquer, j'ai lu votre dossier, il est impressionnant, vous êtes surement la ou l'une des meilleurs élèves donc faites doucement avec les autres.

-Je verrais répondit-je

Je sortis du bureau et j'entendis « Driiiiiinnnnnng » la cloche venait de sonner. Je regardai mon emploie du temps et constatai que j'avais maths. Je ne savais pas ou se trouvait la salle de cours, je l'ai cherchée pendant dix minutes avant de la trouver. Je toquai, en espérant à ne pas avoir à répondre a trop de question.

* * *

PDV Serah

J'étais en cours, je me situe à coté de Tifa et de Yuffie. Le prof venait de nous dire de sortir nos livres et nos cahiers. Je fouillai dans mon sac quand j'entendis toquer. J'espérais que sa sois ma sœur, elle n'était pas encore en classe.

-Entrez dit le prof.

La porte s'ouvrit et ma sœur entra et s'avança jusqu'au bureau.

-Ta vu elle a les cheveux roses comme toi me chuchota Yuffie.

-Elle te ressemble sauf qu'elle a l'air plus forte, féroce et son visage est impassible ajouta Tifa

-Normale c'est ma sœur répondit-je

-C'est elle ! dit Tifa surprise

-Bah ouais, pour quoi cette tête demandai-je

-Je travail dans un bar en ville et je l'ai déjà servit et elle était en compagnie d'une équipe de la Garde Civil répondit Tifa

-Elle travaille à la Garde Civil en plus d'aller en cours et de faire des missions répondit-je

Lightning était devant toute la classe, je croisai les doigts mentalement pour qu'elle n'en fasse pas qu'a sa tête. Le prof lui demanda de se présenter, elle répondit seulement qu'elle s'appelait Lightning Farron, ensuite le prof lui demanda si elle avait des loisirs et d'autre chose et elle répondit juste des « pas vraiment »

-As-tu des questions demanda le prof

-Oui, où puis je m'asseoir demanda t'elle

Je soupirai d'exaspération. Elle aurait au moins put paraître plus aimable mais non. Le prof lui dit d'aller s'asseoir au fond à coté de Reno un homme aux cheveux rouge avec une queue de cheval. J'espérai juste qu'il n'était pas trop bavard sinon il va prendre cher une bonne partie de l'année, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il doit se la fermer.

En cours d'arme Lightning se retrouva avec Squall et Seifer. Dans mon groupe, je m'entrainais le plus souvent avec Paine et c'était le cas maintenant, c'était la seule fille du groupe avec moi. Fallait qu'on s'améliore avant qu'on passe au niveau supérieur. Le niveau suivant était les combats triangulaires ou plus nombreux. Nous entendîmes des coups de bruit plus fort que d'habitude, je me retournai et aperçue Light qui se battait contre Squall. Le sérieux se lisait sur leur visage. Tout le monde avait commencé à arrêté leur combat pour les regarder. Leurs mouvements étaient rapides et forts. Lightning esquiva un coup puis attaqua ? Squall para le coup avec sa Gunblade au bout de cinq minutes de combat, je sentais que Lightning commençait s'ennuyer et à perdre patience, je savais qu'elle ne faisait que jouer si elle le voulait voulue, elle l'aurait mit a terre depuis longtemps. Elle accéléra le rythme. Les coups se firent plus vite et plus forts. Elle feinta un coup et enchaina avec une attaque qui désarma Squall et envoya son arme loin de lui. Il essaya de lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre mais elle déplaça dans son dos avec qu'il ne la touche. Il se retourna pour voir Lightning avec sa Gunblade mit en pistolet pointé sur sa tempe. Tout les élèves et même le professeur applaudirent.

-Je confirme que t'est plus puissante que toi dit Seifer.

Squall grogna en réponse et lightning rangea son arme dans son fourreau qu'elle avait tout le temps avec elle.

-On dirait qu'elle ne faisait que s'amuser dit Reno.

-C'est le cas dit Fang.

-Sérieux ? demanda Tifa.

-Oh oui répondit Vanille.

-Elle avait l'air sérieuse mais elle serait allée à fond elle en aurait fini en moins d'une minute.

Ceux qui écoutaient avait l'air choqué à par Zack, Cloud, Noctis, Vincent et quelques autres personnes. Lightning était partie quand tout le monde avait applaudit

-J'aimerais combattre contre elle dit Zack.

-C'est du sucide mec commenta Snow.

Ils partirent tous rangèrent leur et allèrent armes se changer dans leur vestiaire respectif.

* * *

**Voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dite moi comment vous le trouvez pour que je m'améliore.**


End file.
